Huesped
by Gsteel
Summary: El torneo de los shamanes ha terminado, la situación parece tranquila pero Yoh podría estar en problemas.
1. Chapter 1

Huésped

Introducción

Con un ágil movimiento Yoh retiró los tallarines del fuego y los vertió en la fuente que tenía especialmente preparada cerca de él.

- Ah! – Exclamó el shaman con satisfacción – Estuvieron al fuego el tiempo exacto, parece que esta vez si me van a quedar ricos ¿no crees Amidamaru? –

El espíritu samurai había estado con él en la cocina tratando de ayudarlo en todo lo que le era posible. Miró al reloj y le devolvió a Yoh un gesto de preocupación

- Amo Yoh, será mejor que se de prisa. Mire la hora, la novela que la señora Anna ve al mediodía terminará en cualquier momento y entonces ella querrá almorzar… –

- Lo se. Si para entonces no encuentra el almuerzo hecho nos va a ir mal- Interrumpió el joven shaman con calma – Pero no te preocupes, esto ya casi está –

En ese preciso instante la se escucharon los pasos de Anna bajando la escalera, desde el comedor un grito.

- Más te vale que el almuerzo ya esté listo porque tengo hambre –

- Dame un minuto Annita, ya voy –

- Tienes 45 segundos – Repuso la itako – Y no me digas Annita –

Yoh esbozó su ya característica sonrisa y se apresuró llevando la fuente hacia donde estaba su prometida. Apoyó el almuerzo en la mesa y se quedó al lado de ella esperando el veredicto, sabía que ante el menor defecto en lo que había preparado tendría que salir corriendo a la cocina para hacer todo de nuevo.

- Vaya, pues ha decir verdad si esta sabroso – sentenció Anna, el shaman exhalo aliviado – ¡Pero te tardaste 46 segundos en traer la comida! –

- Pero Annita… -

- ¡Que no me digas Annita! Siéntate ¿Qué esperas? Tu comida enfría –

- ¿No vas a castigarme? –

- No si te encargas de lavar la loza–

- ¿ No has escuchado que en algunas familias quién cocina nunca lava? – Suspiró Yoh resignado

- ¿Qué dijiste? –

- Nada …- Yoh se alistó para lo inevitable, en circunstancias normales el golpe habría sido ineludible… al ver que el castigo no llegaba volvió a abrir los ojos, la itako lo miraba curiosa pero sin enojo. Yoh supo que algo raro le estaba pasando a su prometida pero juzgo poco prudente tentar aun más su suerte, sin decir una palabra avanzó hacia su plato y almorzó en silencio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El shaman tarareaba una canción mientras lavaba la loza en la cocina, había despachado a Amidamaru para que le llevara un mensaje a Manta: y es que en la mañana había recibido la confirmación, los Shamanes se reunirían aquél día en la Casa Asakura. Esta novedad tenía a todos muy contentos, exceptuando claro a Anna que seguía siendo un poco intolerante cuando algo o alguien llegaba a perturbar su tranquilidad.

La itako avanzó hacia la puerta de la cocina mientras se acomodaba la pañoleta en su cabello.

- Voy a salir –

- Vaya ¿justo hoy? –

- Si ¿tienes algún problema con eso? –

- No, pero trata de volver antes de la hora de cenar. Todos van a venir, no será lo mismo si no estás –

- Volveré a tiempo- Aseguro inexpresiva - Sin mi aquí para controlarlos la pensión quedará hecha un desastre. Y ya lo sabes, ellos pueden venir con la condición de que todo quede en perfecto estado. Si se produce un destrozo, de cualquier tipo, tu serás el responsable y deberás rendirme cuentas –

- No te preocupes – dijo el shaman sonriéndole a su prometida – Todo va a salir bien -

- Bien, entonces ya me voy. No rompas nada mientras no estoy y si rompes algo no lo escondas, me enteraré de todas formas -.

Habiendo dicho eso la itako caminó en silencio hacia la salida, allí se puso sus sandalias y caminó en silencio por la calle.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 Izumo

Tal y como habían acordado Ryu estaba allí, lo encontró lustrando su motocicleta.

Anna - ¿De verdad crees que sea posible Ir y volver de Izumo en una sola tarde es difícil, incluso yendo en tu moto –

Ryu - Es verdad que no existe motocicleta en el mercado que pueda por si sola recorrer ese trecho en tan poco tiempo… pero, nadie dijo que íbamos a depender solo de mi moto –

La itako le dirigió una mirada curiosa mientras consideraba las posibilidades. En aquella ocasión tendría que confiar en la palabra de Ryu, después de todo ella no conocía ningún otro método para ir y regresar a tiempo.

Anna - Bien, será mejor que salgamos ya –

Ryu esbozó una de sus mega-sonrisas… (de tanto tiempo que pasó con Yoh adquirió el hábito)

– TOKAGERO! POSECIONA LA MOTOCICLETA – el espíritu acompañante de Ryu obedeció de inmediato

Anna - Así que esto es lo que te da tanta confianza -

Ryu - Todo Listo Doña Anna, partimos cuando usted quiera – dijo el hombre del peinado extraño mientras se colocaba su casco ( aun más extraño que el peinado), luego se detuvo un instante pensativo, algo faltaba pero no recordaba qué … - ¡Ah! antes de partir usted debe colocarse este casco, no podemos ir arriesgando su vida haciéndola viajar desprotegida –

Anna - Lo que sea Ryu solo arranca de una vez – dijo la itako recibiendo el casco que le ofrecían y colocándoselo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bienvenida señorita Anna –

Tamao había salido a recibirlos. Por una vez la itako aceptó darle cierto crédito a Ryu, quién había cumplido, el viaje de ida había durado apenas hora y media. Tokagero hacia de esa motocicleta algo de veras especial.

- Tamao, vine a ver a la señora Kino –

- Si, la señora te ha estado esperando – Dijo Tamao distraída, parecía estar buscando a alguien en los alrededores.

- Yoh no vino, se quedó en la Pensión haciendo las tareas que le encargué – repuso Anna comprendiendo de inmediato la intención de la niña de cabello rosa.

Tamao, sintiéndose expuesta, se puso rojísima y no supo que responder. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, necesitaba encontrar una excusa para salir de esa situación comprometida. A lo lejos vio a Ryu que habiendo aparcado la moto a un costado de la entrada descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, Tokagero estaba con él. Evaluando las posibilidades comprendió cual sería la mejor salida

- Señorita Anna, la señora Kino la espera en el templo. Yo iré a saludar a Ryu -

- Bien – dijo la itako emprendiendo camino hacia el templo.

Ryu- Vaya Tokagero, si que hace calor, aún peor viajando en la moto, creo que el motor está calentándose más de lo normal –

Tokagero - Bueno, no es que yo sepa mucho de estas cosas, pero creo que el nuevo motor que le has puesto es demasiado pesado. La arquitectura de la moto no fue readaptada, por eso no puedes aprovechar toda la potencia del motor y al exigirlo de más es lógico que recaliente –

Ryu - Oye, eso que dices tiene sentido ¿Dónde aprendiste todas esas cosas –

Tokagero - Pues escuchándote platicar con la pandilla y observándote trabajar en la moto –

Ryu - Ya veo, hmmm, que lata que no tenga aquí las herramientas que necesito para intentar ajustar mejor la motocicleta –

Tamao- Pues tenemos muchas herramientas aquí, si me dices cuales son las que necesitas yo podría buscártelas –

Ruy - ¿Tamao –

Tamao- ¡Hola! –

Ryu - Vaya, has crecido mucho y te has puesto muy guapa –

A la joven de pelo rosa se le subieron los colores, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado en una tonalidad escarlata.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna golpeó la puerta dos veces y esperó.

- Adelante – se oyó la voz de Kino desde adentro.

- Buenas tardes – Saludo la itako mientras entraba, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- Buenas tardes Anna, te he estado esperando ¿Cómo han estado tú y tu prometido en Tokio –

A la itako le molestaban este tipo de preguntas, la incomodaban, sabía que Kino la había mandado a llamar por otros motivos. Aun así, debía comportarse, después de todo se trataba de su maestra.

- Pues Yoh es flojo como siempre, tengo que estar dando ordenes y controlándolo para que las cumpla. En la escuela sus notas han mejorado, está recibiendo ayuda de su amigo Manta y parece que así logra entender más –

- ¿Y cómo están tus cosas –

- Como siempre, supongo –

- Bien. Ahora Anna, necesito que me digas si últimamente has notado algún comportamiento extraño en Yoh –

No era la primera vez que Kino le preguntaba eso. Nunca había entendido el punto.

- Pues no sé. Yo no lo noto diferente, pero como vivimos juntos es posible que él haya cambiado y que yo no lo haya notado –

- Anna, necesito que le prestes mucha atención, él puede estar en problemas –

- ¿Problemas ¿Qué tipo de problemas No entiendo –

- Hacia el final del torneo Hao… le arrebató su espíritu – Kino hizo un largo silencio. Por supuesto que Anna recordaba aquello, las escenas se le repetían a veces en sus pesadillas. Llegaba corriendo y lo veía tendido en el suelo, sin vida. Muchas veces había despertado con un grito.

- Si lo recuerdo –

- No sabemos que fue lo que Hao le hizo a Yoh mientras estuvo a su merced. Tampoco sabemos si esto podría traerle algún tipo de consecuencias. Tienes que entender que Hao es muy inteligente, tiene ese tipo de experiencia que le otorgan los siglos, lo más probable es que tuviera algo pensado –

- Entiendo. Usted cree que Hao pudo haber hecho algo que pudiera repercutir en Yoh más adelante –

- Solo digo que es una probabilidad –

- No creo que Yoh pueda ser afectado por las influencias a las que ese sujeto lo sometió. Él nunca dejará de ser como es –

- Ojalá tengas razón. Me da gusto que tengas tanta confianza en mi nieto –

Ahora era el turno de Anna para sentirse expuesta. Aun así no le pareció lógico echarse atrás.

- Puede que sea flojo y exasperante, pero no es una de esas personas que pueda decepcionarte, nunca me ha fallado ni tampoco a sus amigos… por supuesto que confió en él –

Se sentía tonta después de haber dicho esto, pero sabía que de haberlo ocultado Kino se habría dado cuenta.

- Aun así, no podemos correr riesgos. Por favor, tienes que estar muy atenta a su comportamiento, estar más cerca de él y si encuentras cualquier comportamiento fuera de lo normal debes comunicarte conmigo de inmediato porque podría estar en riesgo-

- Bien. Estaré atenta –

- Y Anna … - Kino hizo una breve pausa reordenando lo que tenía que decir – Se que esto que te estoy pidiendo no es fácil para ti, créeme que te lo agradezco mucho –

En verdad no sería fácil. Acercarse a Yoh requería un cambio de actitud en Anna hacia su prometido, una ruptura deliberada de su faceta distante. Sin embargo la idea de que alguien más se encargara de la tarea le resultaba inaceptable.

- No se preocupe –

Kino avanzó unos pasos, pidiéndole a la itako que la siguiera

- Ven, tengo que entregarte algo –

Anna la siguió intrigada. Avanzaban adentrándose en el templo, Kino se detuvo en frente del altar.

- La restauración ya está completa. Creo que esto no puede estar en mejores manos que en las tuyas –

Kino comenzó con una oración, ejecutaba a la vez complejos movimientos con sus manos. La itako no entendía aun de que se trataba. Sobre el altar había un cofre sellado, al terminar la oración el sello que ,mantenía al cofre cerrado se rompió. Unos instantes después Kino le extendía su mano, haciendo entrega del rosario de los mil ochenta.

- ¿Pero cómo El rosario no sobrevivió a la batalla contra Hao –

- Pues digamos que cierto joven despreocupado quiso tener un buen gesto contigo y luego de la batalla se ocupó de juntar cuenta por cuenta (estaban esparcidas por toda la zona) y de traérmelas para que pudiera restaurarlo-

"Yoh…" pensó Anna, pero inmediatamente se vio asaltada por una duda.

- ¿Es posible restaurar objetos sagrados

- Oh, si pueden ser restaurados, pero la ceremonia no es fácil de ejecutar –

- Se lo agradezco mucho –

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu terminó de ajustar las últimas piezas.

- Esto está listo – exclamó satisfecho extendiéndole una herramienta a Tamao – Te agradezco mucho el que hayas buscado todas estas herramientas –

- No fue nada Ryu, me alegra poder ayudar –

Momentos más tarde Anna salía del templo, habiéndose antes despedido de Kino. Caminó apresurada rumbo a la entrada, donde Ryu le había dicho que la esperaría. El calor había comenzado a afectarle, pero si no se apresuraba no llegaría a tiempo a la cena y sabe Dios que desastre podrían armar Yoh y sus amistades. Por otra parte, había algo que la tenía inquieta, aunque se trataba solo de una corazonada, se sentiría más tranquila una vez de vuelta en Tokio.

Cuando llegó con Ryu y Tamao, encontró al primero bastante manchado por el aceite del motor que acababa de ajustar y a la joven sosteniendo una caja llena de herramientas.

Anna - ¿Qué ocurre aquí

Ryu - Pues estuve ajustando algunas cosas, verá la mega velocidad que Ryu de la espada de madera alcanza ahora con su motocicleta mejorada –

Anna - Cómo sea Ryu, vamos rápido –

Ryu - No quisiera tener que contradecirla doña Anna, pero yo no puedo conducir todo manchado de aceite, mucho menos presentarme así en la reunión –

Tamao - Si quiere puedo conseguirle una toalla y podría darse una ducha antes de partir –

Anna - De ninguna manera, el viaje de regreso es largo, debemos salir cuanto antes – sentenció la itako con su seño más serio.

Ryu tuvo un impulso de insistir, pero hacer eso equivaldría a desafiar la voluntad de Anna y eso, hasta donde sabía, era algo inédito. Hizo un gesto de resignación.

- Señorita Anna – Tamao acudió al rescate – ahora que Ryu hizo ajustes en la moto seguramente el viaje será mucho más rápido –

Anna medito un segundo. Tenía algo de hambre, pues era media tarde y a esa hora ella y su prometido solían merendar.

Anna- Esta bien, tienes 20 minutos. No te retrases – Luego giró hacia Tamao – Prepara un poco de té, mientras espero a Ryu vamos a charlar un rato –

Tamao- Enseguida preparo el té. Señor Ryu, sígame por favor, lo llevaré a donde pueda bañarse – Ryu se apresuro a seguirla.

Anna se dirigió hacia un lugar de los jardines de la residencia. Se trataba de una zona cercana a los estanques, había una mesa de cemento. Cuando eran niños allí solían merendar Tamao, Yoh y ella. Se sentó en una de las bancas de cemento que estaban alrededor de la mesa. Instintivamente se quedó mirando un árbol en particular, era el lugar favorito de Yoh en todo Izumo pues desde ahí se observaba mejor las estrellas que desde otros lados. Allí él le había confesado hace algunos años su sueño de convertirse en el rey de todos los Shamanes, claro que en aquellos tiempos ella aun no entendía muy bien cual era la importancia del Shaman King ni los privilegios que este obtenía.

- Señorita Anna, aquí traigo el té – Tamao avanzaba con una bandeja en su mano

Anna- Muchas Gracias –

Tamao tendió un mantel sobre la mesa y luego sirvió el té, en el centro de la mesa colocó algunas galletas.

Tamao - ¿Cómo han estado usted y el joven Yoh en Tokio

Anna - Bien supongo, cómo siempre, las cosas no han cambiado mucho –

Tamao - Supongo que sí -

Anna - Oye Tamao, tengo una sensación extraña, y no estoy segura de qué pueda ser –

Tamao - ¿ Le preocupa algo en especial –

Anna - No se si sea algo para preocuparse, solo es una sensación extraña –

Tamao - ¿Una sensación extraña –

Anna- Si –

Tamao - Podría consultar con la tablilla, quizá nos diga algo –

Anna- Supongo que podríamos hacer el intento -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna - ¿Estas segura de eso ¿No dice nada más –

Tamao- La tablilla señala que habrá un cambio, pero no especifica nada acerca de él…

La chica de cabellos rosas notó cierta preocupación en la expresión de la itako.

Tamao - No debería preocuparse tanto. Un cambio no en sí algo bueno o malo, el que sea positivo o negativo se funda en una instancia posterior, depende más que nada de que uno se sienta cómodo o incómodo con el nuevo orden de las cosas-

Tamao le hablaba con una sabiduría que la sorprendía, era obvio que en estos años había madurado mucho. Pero aun así Anna no podía dejar de preocuparse, no después de lo que Kino le había dicho aquella tarde… "maldito Hao, nos sigues trayendo problemas aun después de que te derrotamos en aquella ocasión".

Tamao comprendió que nada de lo que ella pudiera decirle tranquilizaría a la itako. El resto de la merienda transcurrió en silencio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La motocicleta se desplazaba a una velocidad asombrosa por la ruta.

Ryu - PARECE QUE VA A LLOVER, EL CIELO SE ESTA NUBLANDO… -

" ¡¡Dios, lleva 20 minutos con la maldita canción…" Pensaba Anna estaba sumida en una mezcla de ansias y furia. Claro que su rostro no demostraba nada de ello…

Ryu - PARECE QUE VA A LLOVER, AY MAMA ME ESTOY MOJANDOOOOO…. ¡¡YEAH! LA SENSACION DE VELOCIDAD ES MEGAFABULOSA-

" Solo apresúrate Ryu, por lo que más quieras…"

Ryu - ¡¡Vamos doña Anna, cante usted también. Verá que se siente increíble!

" …" La paciencia de Anna ya no daba más de sí " ¿Por qué le pedí a Ryu que me acompañara Debí pedirle a Manta que arreglara para realizar el viaje en el avión de su familia"


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: El Incidente de la roca

Encargarse del jardín… listo

Yoh había terminado barrer las hojas del jardín, la lista de actividades que su prometida le había dejado solo contemplaba una ronda más de 580 abdominales, luego podría darse una ducha y prepararse para recibir a sus amigos.

Amidamaru: - Amo Yoh ¿Le dijo la señora Anna a donde iba? –

Yoh: - No, solo que tenía unos asuntos que atender –

Amidamaru: - Ya se ha tardado ¿No le preocupa? –

Yoh:- No, dijo que regresaría a tiempo, se que lo hará – Yoh trago saliva – por eso se que no debo tardarme, porque puede regresar en cualquier momento y si para entonces no termine con lo que me encargó me va a castigar -

De inmediato comenzó con la última ronda. Solo le llevó unos minutos terminarla, era evidente que el nuevo entrenamiento estaba mostrando sus efectos, los músculos no le dolían y esto era muy extraño. Yoh se encogió de hombros, Anna era quien sabia de entrenamientos y si ella decía que esto era suficiente… pues mejor para él. De todos modos el torneo de los Shamanes ya había acabado y las cosas parecían estar en paz.

Décima ronda de 580 abdominales… listo.

Pero su conciencia ( ? ) no lo dejó, no estaba acostumbrado a terminar un entrenamiento sin que los músculos le dolieran al menos un poco ¿Qué? ¿Seguir entrenando aun después de cumplir con lo que su prometida le había dicho que debía hacer? Ni el mismo se lo podía creer, pero estaba decidido, quizá resultara divertido.

Yoh: - Amidamaru –

Amidamaru: - ¿Se le ofrece algo amo Yoh? –

Yoh:- ¡Concédeme tu alma!… ¡Fusión de almas! –

Amidamaru respondió al pedido casi instintivamente.

Yoh:- ¿Cómo se siente? –

Amidamaru: - Increíble, nunca antes habíamos tenido una fusión como esta, es totalmente diferente –

Yoh: - Vamos a hacer la prueba- dijo Yoh tomando una espada de madera y girando hacia una gran roca que había quedado en el jardín desde una tarde en que Anna, muy sacada de sus casillas, quiso arrojársela a Horo Horo (manta no estaba cerca lo que imposibilitaba su técnica especial Nº 2). La itako iba a pedirle a Yoh que se deshiciera de ella, pero pronto descubrió que podría tener una utilidad y desde entonces obligaba a Yoh a tratar de partirla con su espada (No con Harusame pues sería muy fácil sino con una espada de madera y sin que el shaman pudiera usar la posesión de objetos). No solo Yoh había intentado partirla, también Horo Horo, Ryu y hasta Len Tao. Ninguno había tenido éxito.

Yoh saltó y atacó la roca con un violentísimo ataque aéreo. Logró levantar una gran nube de polvo, pero la roca ni se movió.

Yoh: - Jijijiji parece que ni la fusión de almas alcanza para partirla. Demo… - se quedó pensativo un instante – intentemos otra cosa -.

El shaman dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose y…

Yoh: - ¿Estás listo Amidamaru? – El samurai le hizo saber que estaba preparado, inclinó su cuerpo adoptando la posición conveniente … - ¡Cuchilla de Buda! –

Fue tremendo. La roca en un principio se movió por el impacto y luego de unos instantes acabó por partirse en dos fragmentos casi simétricos, pero el ataque no se detuvo allí sino que avanzó rumbo a la casa. Un segundo después escucharon un ruido que les hizo saber que habían roto algo más que la roca.

Yoh: - ¡¡ La ventana de la habitación de Annita! ¡¡Voy a morir, se que va a matarme!-

- Lo siento mucho amo Yoh – Siempre fiel, Amidamaru estaba a su lado.

Yoh: - ¿Qué le voy a decir? T.T –

Amidamaru: - Quiza si fuera por un nuevo cristal y lo reemplazara ella no se daría cuenta –

Yoh: - No, no tiene sentido, los espíritus de la casa se lo dirían U.U… -

Ya nada iba a poder hacer al respecto así que se dirigió tranquilamente a la ducha intentando pensar en algo que decirle a su prometida cuando esta regresara.

Ryu: - Bien señorita Anna, aquí estamos –

Anna: - Te lo agradezco Ryu ¿Vas a pasar? –

Ryu: - Lo siento mucho doña Anna, pero ahora debo ir junto al joven Manta al aeropuerto para recibir a Lizerg –

Anna: - Bien – dijo la itako bajando de la motocicleta y caminando hacia la casa.

Llevaba tanta prisa que no notó el desastre en el jardín (pequeños fragmentos de la roca habían quedado esparcidos uniformemente en toda la zona). Entró y se dirigió a la cocina, encontró la lista de actividades que le había dejado a Yoh sobre la mesada con indicaciones de que había sido cumplida al pie de la letra. Le dio una ojeada rápida y la volvió a dejar sobre la mesada, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Desde el baño Yoh escuchó como su prometida subía escalón por escalón dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Yoh: - En cualquier momento…– Dijo el shaman preparándose para recibir la furia que sobre él se desataría

La puerta se abrió, antes los ojos de Anna se alzaba el desastre.

3, 2, 1…

Anna:- ¡¡ Yoh Asakura! ¿Qué demonios pasó en mi habitación?

Yoh: - Jijiji, parece que ya lo notó –

Los fragmentos de vidrio estaban por todos lados, incluso sobre la cama, y la madera del marco de la ventana había sido astillada de tal forma que iba a tener que ser reemplazada. La corriente de viento que se filtraba por el ahora roto cristal había esparcido por todo el lugar las hojas sueltas que la itako había dejado sobre el escritorio. Una ola de furia comenzó a agitarse en el interior.

Se oyeron pasos furiosos descender la escalera. Para sorpresa de Yoh, la puerta del baño se abrió, no esperaba que su prometida se atreviera a entrar

Yoh: - Anna… este… ¡Hola! –

Anna: - Yoh Asakura… eres un… solo mira como quedó mi habitación –

Yoh: - Lo siento, estaba entrenando y se me pasó la mano. No te preocupes, luego ordeno todo –

Anna: - De ninguna manera, sabes que tienes prohibido entrar en mi cuarto –

Yoh: - Bueno -

Anna: - Quedas castigado, durante 7 días tu entrenamiento aumentará en un 75 -

Yoh: - Ya sabía que ibas a salir con algo así –

Anna: - No protestes –

Por unos instantes hubo silencio.

Yoh: - Anna… -

Anna: - ¿Qué quieres? –

Yoh: - Si tu estás aquí… no puedo salir de la ducha –

Anna:- Bien.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba en su habitación tratando de ordenar un poco el desastre, al cabo de un rato se cansó de barrer… resignada se recostó contra el marco de la puerta y contempló nuevamente la magnitud de los daños: ni modo, aquella habitación no iba a poder ser usada esa noche.

- Annita… – Yoh la observaba sentado en el barandal de la escalera

- ¿Qué quieres? –

- ¿Has decidido que te pondrás esta noche para cuando vengan los muchachos?-

- No –

-¿Me permitirías entonces hacerte una sugerencia? –

La itako no acababa de entender ¿Desde cuando Yoh se preocupaba por lo que ella iba o no iba a vestir? No dijo nada, pero alzó una mirada distante hacia su prometido para mostrarle que tenía su atención. El shaman le regaló una de sus sonrisas y le arrojó una bolsa de color negro.

- ¿ Qué demo…? – Aunque Anna, sorprendida, no hizo el menor esfuerzo por atajar la bolsa esta fue a parar delicadamente a sus manos: El envío llevaba la fuerza y dirección exactas.

- Pruébatelo por favor. En la mañana, cuando me pediste que fuera por ingredientes para el desayuno, lo encontré en una de las tiendas del centro de Funbari. En la tarde cuando estaba corriendo aproveché que el recorrido que tu me señalaste pasaba cerca de allí para comprártelo-

- … - La itako aun no se recuperaba de la impresión y no atinó a decir nada.

- Te dejo sola para que puedas probártelo, voy a ver si puedo hacer algo para despejar del jardín los dos fragmentos grandotes que quedaron de la roca -

Y sin más Yoh se incorporó sobre el barandal y saltó dejándose caer hacia el primer piso. La sacerdotisa escuchó los pasos alejarse rumbo al jardín, abrazó la bolsa y susurró el nombre de su prometido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡¡ Fusión al 120 !

Pero el fragmento no se movió mucho. Yoh soltó la soga que estaba usando para jalarlo fuera del jardín y tomó aire.

- Lo siento mucho amo Yoh, si tan solo fuera más fuerte -

- Oye Amidamaru, no es tu destreza lo que nos esta impidiendo hacer progresos aquí, sucede que a mi me falta fuerza ¡Una vez más!–

Y el shaman lo volvió a intentar, no solo hizo muy poco progreso con el fragmento grande, sino que tropezó con uno más pequeño y terminó en el suelo.

- Vaya, te falta fuerza, veo que alguien no ha estado tomando suficiente leche –

Sobre uno de los fragmentos de la roca (el que Yoh no estaba arrastrando fuera del jardín) Len observaba la escena con una sonrisa. Dejó su bolso sobre el jardín y giro hacia la roca.

- Te mostraré como se hace – Y el muchacho de los ojos dorados comenzó a arrastrar la roca con todas sus fuerzas pero sin hacer tampoco grandes progresos. Quizá por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, sino por la vergüenza que sentía al no alcanzar el progreso que quería, su cara fue adquiriendo un color rojo.

Por su parte, ante semejante escena, Yoh estaba rodando de la risa en el suelo del jardín. Esto hizo que Len enfureciera y un par de segundos después ya estaba cargando contra su amigo.

¡Golden Thunder Impalement!

Del suelo del jardín comenzaron a levantarse innumerables puntas de lanza que, en línea recta, fueron avanzando hacia donde estaba Yoh quien al ver venir el ataque atinó a rodar hacia un costado quedando fuera del rango de alcance de este.

¡Cuchilla dorada!

Yoh se apresuró a tomar una espada de las espadas de madera que usaba para entrenar e hizo oversoul de segundo grado en la misma. Con ayuda de Amidamaru logró bloquear el ataque. Lanza contra espada, oversoul contra oversoul, los amigos se miraron y deshicieron las posesiones con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

- Pse! Para estar descalcificado no lo haces nada mal –

- Anna no afloja con la rigidez de los entrenamientos ni siquiera ahora que el torneó ha terminado-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡FUSION DE ALMAS! Gritaron a duo los shamanes que ahora jalaban la soga juntos. Aun así no arrastraron la roca más que unos metros.

- Fue más fácil partirla de lo que nos está resultando moverla – Se quejaba Yoh tomándose la espalda en una expresión de cansancio.

- Es demasiado pesada, hay que reducirle el tamaño –

- Ningún problema - Se oyó una voz a sus espalda. En ese momento en aire comenzó a enfriar; la soga acabó por congelarse al igual que la roca. Yoh y Len giraron hacia la entrada para encontrarse a un Horo Horo con oversoul de segundo grado sobre su tabla.

- Ahora que esta congelada pueden reducirla a fragmentos más pequeños -

- ¿Acaso se te heló el cerebro bobo? Estábamos sujetando esa soga, pudiste hacernos cubito helado a nosotros también - le reclamo Len bastante molesto.

Yoh por su parte lo saludaba alegre con su mano. El ainú miró al chino con sesgo desafiante pero se vio disuadido por su hermana quien le dio un tirón de orejas.

- Recién llegas y ya estas por involucrarte en una pelea –

- Pero hermana, es él quien me provoca a pelear –

- No hay excusas – Y jaló más fuerte de la oreja de su hermano.

- ¡OUCH! Pilika, eso me dolio mucho -

- Merecido lo tienes -

- Cruel -

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?- Lo golpea repetidas veces.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Ouch! ¡Ouch! -

Mientras esto ocurría Yoh estaba desencajándose de la risa que la situación le provocaba y Len había quedado muy impresionado por la forma en que Pilika le pegaba al Ainú .

"qué mujer" (.).

Y así la noche fue cayendo, poco a poco la pensión se fue llenando de shamanes. Pilika y Jun se hicieron cargo de la cena, en cuanto a los fragmentos de roca luego de que Horo Horo los congelara costó poco trabajo reducir su tamaño, pero fue mucho más difícil tarea recoger todos los fragmentos más pequeños que quedaron.

- Estas roquitas nunca se agotan ¡Y ya tengo muchísima hambre! – Se quejaba el Ainú.

- ¿Y en qué momento estás sin hambre tú? –

- ¿Tienes ganas de pelear cabeza de aleta? –

- Pues si tengo ganas de barrer el piso contigo cabeza de puercoespín-

- Una horo-barredora xD-

- Tu cállate moreno – exigieron simultáneamente Horo Horo y Len

- Cálmense muchachos, pelear es muy agotador ¿no creen? – Decía Yoh mientras trataba de detener al chino mientras Lizerg hacía lo mismo con el ainú.

- Me parece que la pelea se va a suspender por mal tiempo, miren esas nubes - Manta quien observaba la escena desde la entrada de la casa intervino tratando de salvar la situación

Los shamanes terminaron de juntar los fragmentos justo antes de que comenzara a llover, y llovía con fuerza.

- Vaya, está lloviendo mucho – Dijo Yoh que era él último en entrar a la pensión, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tenía el pelo y la ropa empapados pues Anna lo había mandando a comprar algunas bebidas para la cena. No encontró a nadie en el hall de entrada, iba a ir a la cocina cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo detuvo.

- Estás empapado; mejor ve a secarte o te vas a resfriar, yo me encargo de darle las bebidas a Pilika y Jun –

Del cielo el cayó una toalla sobre su cabeza. Al oir pasos que bajaban la escalera giró para encontrarse a Anna quien lucía el vestido que él le había regalado aquella tarde. La verdad es que se veía muy hermosa.

- Mírate nomás , con eso en la cabeza pareces el monstruo de la toalla - (nn tributo a Mermelade Boy).

A Yoh le sorprendió que un comentario como ese viniera de su prometida, desde la mañana que no se estaba comportando normal. Es más, caía en cuenta de que no lo había golpeado en todo el día.

- ¿Te pasa algo? –

- No – Dijo mientras lo empujaba escaleras arriba. Yoh subió a su habitación, se secó un poco el cabello y se quitó la ropa mojada. Se vistió con las primeras prendas que encontró, luciendo un conjunto un tanto más formal que el de costumbre y bajó las escaleras. Allí fue donde sucedió…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Jaque

Yoh bajaba la escaleras cuando sucedió.

"Anna esta muy cambiada ¿No crees hermanito?"

Los ojos del shaman perdieron todo brillo, toda alegría ¿Cuanto había pasado desde el final del torneo? Dos… si, dos años y algunas semanas; quizás menos, perdió la cuenta y le daba pereza volver a contar. Sabía que aquél último ataque había acabado con las ambiciones de su hermano. Aun así…

"No otra vez ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes buscar descanso?"

"Aun tengo cosas que hacer aquí, este mundo me necesita y lo sabes"

Estaba dentro suyo y se aparecía de vez en cuando para hablarle. No importa cuanto trató, Yoh no pudo liberarse de aquella voz, ni purificarse en las aguas heladas de Izumo le había ayudado. Según Hao le había confesado una noche hacía meses, había perdido no solo su cuerpo en aquella batalla, también su derecho al otro mundo. Los grandes espíritus habían decidido castigarle cerrándole no solo las puertas del cielo sino también las del infierno. Obligado a permanecer en este mundo, solo había un lugar al que podría volver…

"Puede que no te guste, pero tu y yo somos uno hermanito"

"…"

Hao soltó una risita "Aun ahora crees que las cosas se solucionaran y tarde o temprano podrás librarte de mi ¿Verdad?"

"¿Está mal que piense así?"

"Es fútil. Las cosas no se solucionaran por si solas esta vez"

"Tu tampoco lograras nada fastidiándome. Soy un Shaman, aquél que vincula este mundo con el otro y no hay forma en la que tú puedas poseer mi cuerpo u obligarme a serte útil"

"Y yo no quiero hacer eso"

"¿Entonces?"

"Hmmm… pues resulta que una estar condenado a una eternidad en este mundo resulta muy aburrido en soledad así que de vez en cuando me dan ganas de visitar a mi hermanito y ver como andan sus cosas" (XD Caída estilo anime)

Amidamaru se encontraba en el tejado de la pensión, observando la lluvia, cuando el fuerte vínculo que sentía con Yoh le indicó que algo no andaba bien. Se apresuró a bajar sabiendo que el shaman podría necesitarlo.

"Anna no se esta comportando normal "

"Si… quizá tiene algún nuevo entrenamiento en mente y está concentrada pensando los detalles"

"Pues yo creo que mi plan de regalarle esa prenda tuvo un buen resultado a lo mejor hasta te la terminas ligando"

"T T no conoces a Anna, me molería a golpes si intentara algo. Además le hubiera comprado el vestido aunque tu no te hubieras aparecido sugiriéndolo"

"¡Si en verdad la quieres necesitas actuar!" (N/A : Y pintaba para un capitulo serio XD)

"Mira, yo tengo mi propia manera de hacer las cosas"

"¿Te ha llevado a algo?"

"Te vencí en el torneo ¿o no?"

" … " (Golpe Bajo) "Me refiero a si te llevo a algo con ella"

" Ah! Te refieras a eso" reía Yoh mientas se rascaba la cabeza "Eso se arreglará luego"

"Payaso ¿Ves porqué no avanzas?... Así no serás de ninguna utilidad"

"¡O sea que si pensabas utilizarme después de todo!"

"Ups"

Yoh se sintió realmente enfadado, justo cuando creía haber encontrado algo bueno en su hermano este le revelaba en una equivocación que sus verdaderas intenciones no eran buenas. Sus ojos volvieron a perder el brillo y el color…

"Quiero que te vayas"

"Yoh"

"Vete"

Hao sintió que la situación se le iba de las manos y por una vez reconoció que había cometido un error que complicaría demasiado las cosas. Le hubiera confesado todo en ese momento, pero Amidamaru se apareció listo para auxiliar a su amo. Sabiendo que había perdido su chance se retiró con un gran peso en su alma, no había podido hacer ver a Yoh que esta vez lo que estaba en juego era mucho más grande que su sueño de un mundo de shamanes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No se sentía bien. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se equivocaba al juzgar a alguién ¿Qué hubiera pasado de haber llegado a confiar plenamente en su hermano? Seguramente se habría terminado siendo una herramienta más a su servicio. Sintió ganas de golpear la pared y descargar su enfado, pero llamaría la atensión de todos, luego habría mucho que explicar, no sabría como no preocuparlos. Apoyó su cabeza contra la pared.

- Amo Yoh – Amidamaru lo observaba con tristeza, comprendiendo lo que había sucedido - Ha estado aquí ¿verdad?-

- Si, ha estado aquí – Dijo Yoh mientras intentaba reponerse del disgusto

- Es la segunda vez que se aparece hoy – Continuó el samurai con tono de preocupación – Amo, a nadie le haría bien verlo en ese estado, usted no es así… me gustaría poder ayudarlo en esta batalla también, pero es evidente que mi espada no le será de ninguna utilidad contra un enemigo que está dentro suyo… quién quizá podría ayudarlo es –

- Anna… – interrumpió Yoh sabiendo a quién se refería su espíritu acompañante – Si, ella podría hallar la forma de liberarme de mi hermano, pero un ejercicio de exorcismo se complica muchísimo cuando se trata de espíritus tan fuertemente ligados a este mundo y cuyo poder espiritual supera al del practicante. Me refiero a que sería demasiado complicado y me da pereza . Además, en tanto Hao esté aquí dentro mío…–

- Usted sabrá que no andará por otros sitios posesionado cuerpos así como tampoco será posible que otros shamanes utilicen el espíritu de su hermano –

-Lo cuál es una ventaja, porque el espíritu de mi hermano es realmente poderoso nn –

Tanto el Shaman como el Samurai rieron de este último comentario. Yoh ya estaba mejor de animos y le agradeció a su espíritu el haber acudido en su ayuda y luego el que se haya preocupado por él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afuera ya estaba oscuro. Escuchó unos pasos en el pasillo y vio venir a Anna acompañada por Manta, aparentemente lo estaban buscando.

- Yoh, los muchachos y yo estábamos conversando en el comedor y, bueno, nos gustaría que nos acompañaras… como no venías Horo Horo me mandó a buscarte –

Yoh esbozó una sonrisa. Se hubiera unido inmediatamente a sus amigos en la conversación, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban todos juntos y estando con ellos la pasaba realmente muy bien. Sin embargo bastó que mirara a Anna para darse cuenta de que ella necesitaba hablar con él acerca de algo.

-Adelántate Manta, en 5 minutos estoy allí -

- Vale nn- dijo Manta quien también había comprendido que la urgencia de la sacerdotisa por hablar con Yoh era mayor, de seguro iba a pedirle que hiciera algo. Se apresuró a salir, no fuera a ser que también tuviera una tarea para él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – indagó la itako ni bien Manta puso un pie fuera de la habitación

- Nada ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- Hmm… veamos – dijo Anna dando un paso hacia delante quedando directamente enfrente de su prometido, lo miró a los ojos – Te levantaste temprano aun estando en el periodo de las vacaciones de invierno, aun sabiendo que tu entrenamiento no comenzaba hasta después; El almuerzo no suele salirte tan bien al primer intento; los espíritus de la casa me dijeron que seguiste entrenando aun luego de haber cumplido con el entrenamiento y pudiste romper esa piedra que nadie había podido si quiera raspar en 6 meses de un solo golpe y sin posesión de objetos; me compras un vestido y me sugieres como debo vestir cuando nunca antes habías mostrado interés en ello; Te ofreciste solo, aun antes de que yo te lo pidiera, a ordenar el desastre que dejaste en mi cuarto; es la primera vez desde que te conozco que no dices nada cuando te aumentan el entrenamiento; Todos tus amigos están en la casa, pero en vez de estar con ellos te encuentro a mitad de la escalera hablando con Amidamaru… ¿quieres que siga? –

- Lo siento no me di cuenta… ¿está mal que actue así? –

- Yoh… - Anna no se esperaba una respuesta como esa, lo cual resulta irónico pues siendo Yoh quién respondía cabía esperar que dijera algo así. En un día donde nada parecía ser normal, un acto de normalidad por parte de su prometido lograba preocuparla mucho…

- Anna, no me ocurre nada malo –

Por enésima vez intentó leer la mente de su prometido sin lograr ver nada ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para mantener sus pensamientos en blanco?... Se vio asediada por la duda, maldijo su irresolución y en cierto modo también lo maldijo a él, el único capaz de llevarla por los caminos de la indecisión. Pero ya no más, la indecisión era algo que no estaba en su naturaleza y esto no se iba a quedar así aunque significara una ruptura en su faceta distante. Las piezas ya habían estaban jugadas, y lo que estaba en juego era muy importante para ella; avanzó unos pasos más hacia su prometido decidida a tomar partido.

-Hmm… es posible que estés teniendo un poco de fiebre, quizá no debí mandarte a comprar con esta lluvia – Dijo la itako que tenía su manó sobre la frente de su prometido. (XD método no shamánico para ver si algo no está bien nn) – Hoy te irás a dormir más temprano y te levanto el entrenamiento de mañana temprano para que puedas descansar más, nadie gana nada si te resfrías –

- Anna… -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Yoh ¡Amigo! Te desapareciste un buen rato – El Ainú fue el primero en darle la bienvenida apenas entró en aquella habitación

- ¡Don Yoh! Que bueno que nos acompañe –

- Hola nn – saludo a todos y se sentó en una de las sillas libres. El peso del cansancio por todas las actividades realizadas en el día comenzaba a afectarle.

- Se te ve un poco pálido – El comentario se les hizo un poco irónico a todos viniendo de Fausto, el más pálido de la sala

- Estoy algo cansado – Confesó Yoh mientras bostezaba

- ¿Qué te paaasa calabaza? – . . . como de costumbre nadie rio de la gracia de chocolove, a lo lejos, bien bien a lo lejos, se escuchó el aullido de un lobo – Nadie comprende mi humor pues –

- Es que hay tan poco humor en ti como voluntad de entrenar en mi hermano – Dijo Pilika entrando en la habitación – A propósito, por si a alguien le importa, la cena está servida –

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horo Horo entró en trance, todo su espíritu combativo se concentraba sobre aquél plato de comida. Tomó el tenedor y el chuchillo y desató la totalidad del poder concentrado. Los demás no hacían más que mirar asombrados la voracidad de su apetito.

- Asombroso – murmuró Ryu mientras se rascaba su barbilla

-Menos mal que cuando pelea no lo hace con ese espíritu O.o – Dijo Yoh no sin cierto alivio

- La ciencia médica podría aprender mucho analizando a especimenes como este – Observó Fausto en cuaderno que tenía a mano

- Hermano, si comes de ese modo te dará una ulcera o algo –

- Esperemos que le alcance lo que prepararon para la cena o podría querer comernos luego a nosotros también – agregó Manta un poco asustado.

- ¡Pse! ¡Que lo intente! A mi ningún descalcificado me va a comer, menos uno como ese que en su vida habrá tomado leche. Si intentara morderme se le caerían los dientes nn-

- Un plato de "Len-tejas" –

- ¡Ahora si te pasaste bananero! Deja nomás que te agarre que… -

En el forcejeó que Chocolove hizo por librarse de Len volcaron un vaso sobre el vestido de Anna, quien de manera similar a Horo Horo entró en trance de la furia y al desatar su espíritu combativo los mandó a volar bien lejos.

-¡ASOMBROSO! – Clamó el doctor Fausto y siguió anotando en su cuaderno.

Anna se levantó molesta y subió las escaleras – Encarguense de limpiar todo esto –. Más por costumbre que por iniciativa voluntaria Yoh se incorporó de su silla y se puso a recoger los platos.

- Espera Yoh – interrumpió Lizerg – Déjame darte una mano con eso –

- Gracias –

- Yoh no te lleves mi plato, aun no terminé – suplicaba el ainú

- Si terminaste hermano – Y Pilika se lo llevó a tirones de oreja – Debería darte vergüenza comer de ese modo -.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se había hecho algo tarde. Recién había acabado de lavar la loza y subía por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Se detuvo un instante porque recordó que debía hacer algo.

- Amidamaru –

- Dígame amo Yoh –

- Len y Chocolove volaron muy lejos y aun no han vuelto ¿podrías ir y asegurarte de que estén bien? –

- Enseguida –

- Te lo agradezco – Y saludó con su mano al espíritu antes de seguir subiendo las escaleras. Le sorprendió encontrar la luz de su habitación encendida ¿La había dejado encendida? Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con que su prometida estaba adentro.

- Podrías golpear ¿no? –

- ¿Golpear? Pero si es mi habitación T T–

- Bueno, "alguién" dejo en tal estado la mía que es imposible que pueda usarla esta noche –

- Lo siento mucho T T – dijo Yoh recordando que él era ese alguien.

-Las habitaciones que quedan en la casa, ahora que la mía no puede usarse, las dividimos entre todos nuestros huéspedes. Dos personas por habitación y a ti te tocó conmigo –

-Ya veo dijo Yoh- rascándose la cabeza mientras sacaba cuentas de sus amigos y el número exacto de habitaciones que tenía la casa – Duerme en mi cama ahora bajo por un colchón (N/A: ¿futón? Xx eso leí en varios fics pero no me queda del todo claro si son sinónimos, si alguien puede aclarármelo en un review se lo agradecería mucho) -.

- Deja, le pedí a Ryu que te trajera uno, ya no se debe tardar –

- Gracias –

- A propósito Yoh –

- Dime – Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los brazos de su prometida que le rodeaban el cuello mientras ella lo abrazaba por su espalda.

-Aun no he tenido el gesto de agradecerte tu regalo, está hermoso – oyó la voz de la itako muy cerca de su oido (N/A: Ruptura deliberada de la faceta distante, jejejejeje nn). Ella lo abrazaba como solo lo había hecho aquella noche después de la batalla con Hao, cuando le confesó que tuvo miedo de perderlo. Claro que en aquella oportunidad le recriminó el que Hao haya estado tan cerca de vencerlo y lo sometió a un entrenamiento muy duro para que no volviera a ocurrir.

Lo abrazó por un tiempo, no mucho pero si lo necesario para que su prometido se sonrojara, antes de que unos pasos en el pasillo le indicaran que Ryu ya había llegado con el encargo. Yoh quedó con ganas de más, tenía quince años y comenzaba a experimentar sentimientos hacia su prometida que antes no tenía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaba de la media noche. Yoh se encontraba acostado tratando de dormir pero la luz en su habitación seguía encendida y no podía. Abrió los ojos para ver que su prometida estaba sentada en la cama leyendo y se aproximó en silencio y con la mente en blanco.

Sintió los brazos de su prometido rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, no se había percatado de que el estuviera despierto. Sus músculos se tensaron por la sorpresa pero no rechazó el abrazo.

- ¿Qué lees? –

- Una novela –

- ¿Una novela? ¿De quién? -

- Oye Yoh ¿Desde cuando te interesa la literatura? Además ¿no crees que ya te "agradecí" lo suficiente?

- No nn –

Giró para ver a su prometido a los ojos, ahora sus rostros estaban muy cerca - ¿Ah no? Y… ¿cómo te gustaría que te agradeciera? –

- No lo se…-

La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, no era que no quisiera, pero no le gustaba no estar al control de las circunstancias. Los brazos de su prometido no soltaban el abrazo. Entró en pánico. En un intento por liberarse de Yoh este tropezó con el borde de la cama y cayo sobre el libro que Anna estaba leyendo maltratando muchas hojas de este.

- ¡YOH! –

- Lo siento -

- ¡Dios! ¿Por qué eres tan torpe? –

-Ya Annita, es solo un libro –

Ese "solo un libro" le molestó – ¡Claro! Para ti todo es simple, todo se soluciona – Le recriminaba furiosa, sabiendo que ese libro era de la biblioteca y que no iba a poder devolverlo en esas condiciones - ¿Por qué no puedes tomarte las cosas un poco más en serio? –

- … - Yoh la miraba apenado

- No todo es simple, y no siempre las cosas se dan por si solas, me gustaría que pudieras tomarte todo un poco más en serio… como… -

- ¡Como Hao! ¿verdad? –

- No Yoh, yo no he dicho eso –

- ¡Hace un momento hablabas como él!- El caso estaba perdido, era una de esas extrañas ocasiones en las que Yoh perdía el control y dejaba de ser el mismo - ¿Por qué? De todas las cosas en el mundo ¿Por qué tuviste que decir eso? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? –

- ¡YOH ASAKURA EN NINGUN MOMENTO HE MENCIONADO A HAO, ENTRA EN RAZÓN… por lo que más quieras… yo… -

- Durante dos años y medio, desde el día en que te apareciste aquí en Tokio he hecho las cosas a tu modo, exactamente como me las pedías y en eso llegue incluso a poner en riesgo mi vida… Pero esto no es suficiente para tí ¿Quieres que sea como él?

¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto –

Y diciendo eso el Shaman salió de la habitación con un portazo. Pudo haberlo seguido pero había quedado inmóvil, eso estaba por completo fuera de lo que ella había calculado. Las piezas estaban jugadas y el trámite de la partida no le era favorable.

- Jaque – murmuró la itako y lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.


End file.
